


嘘…叫轻点儿

by wumingwuying



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingwuying/pseuds/wumingwuying
Summary: 之前看到（忘了谁的微博发的）一张三浪的床照（早上拍的那种），看到贤梅是一床被子，九泰单独一床被子。由此引申出的脑洞。
Kudos: 9





	嘘…叫轻点儿

秦霄贤本来是想好好睡觉的。  
演完今天的场，又几个人一起闹闹哄哄地吃完了宵夜，回到宿舍已经是凌晨。  
张九泰已经睡下，秦霄贤也已洗漱好躺在床上，打算再看会手机就睡觉。  
然后他就看见刚洗完澡的梅九亮光着腿走进来，浑身透着粉色。  
梅九亮以前一直是会穿好睡裤的，今天大约是没把睡裤戴进浴室，就只套了件宽松的白T，将深色内裤藏住大半。  
秦霄贤看到那件白色T恤，因为沾了些水，贴住了梅九亮的肩与胸，清晰地勾画出他身体的线条。  
他又看到梅九亮抬起腿穿裤子，露出大块大腿内侧的皮肤，细腻白皙，触动着秦霄贤的视线。  
他们也有好几天没开荤了。  
梅九亮关了灯就钻进了被窝，接着几乎立刻就被一旁的秦霄贤凑过来搂住，又被按在床上亲吻。湿润的吻隐忍又肆虐。  
梅九亮耐着性子回应着像个孩子似的任性的吻，直到秦霄贤的手隔着衣服捏住了他胸前的红缨。  
梅九亮忙推开他，瞥了眼同一张床上熟睡的张九泰，放轻声音问：“干嘛啊你？”  
秦霄贤俯下身子，把脸浅浅埋在梅九亮颈间，呼出的气全数喷在梅九亮锁骨上：  
“想你了。”  
梅九亮被湿热的气息惹得缩了缩肩，明知秦霄贤说的什么意思却只装作不懂：  
“不是天天见吗，想什么。”  
秦霄贤不再说话，啃咬起嘴边的皮肉。手也不安分，右手撑住自己，左手就撩起白色布料顺着梅九亮滑嫩的肌肤再次探到那颗已经硬挺的小粒。  
“别……”  
理性告诉梅九亮要制止眼前的人，但胸前传来的快意和时不时吐在脖子上的热气又刺激着他的身体，牵引着他的欲望。克制着几乎在嘴边的呻吟，梅九亮最后也只轻声说了句：“张九泰还在边上呢……我们明天出去再……”  
秦霄贤打断了他的话。  
“那就麻烦你叫的小声点儿了。”  
他再次吻住梅九亮，吮吸着对方甜美得让人上瘾的唇舌，左手放过了红肿的小粒，又往梅九亮身下探去。  
小小梅已然有些抬头的趋势，秦霄贤隔着裤子用掌心将之包裹，细细摩挲。  
“唔……”  
冲出喉咙的叫声被绵长的法式接吻阻断，梅九亮感到身下的东西由于物理刺激渐渐抬头，胸前的红豆也发着痒，叫嚣着，渴望被蹂蹑。  
人就算是人，到底也是会被欲望驱使的动物。理智终于被抛于脑后置之不理，梅九亮抬起胳膊抱住秦霄贤，缩减了两人的距离，也加深了这个吻。  
性器被抚摸得完全挺立，睡裤连戴着底裤都被褪去一半。梅九亮腿曲着，由于快意腿跟都发着软。  
一吻毕，两人就默契地脱去上衣，两件T恤都被丢到床下。秦霄贤顺手褪去了自己的外裤，眼睛熟悉了黑暗的梅九亮看见他黑色底裤下的东西也已肿胀着，如同马上就要破出阻碍。  
梅九亮看得忍不住咽了口水，于是伸手帮他扯下那层棉布料，握住柱身抚弄。  
这样的行为显然对秦霄贤来说太过刺激了，脑内的弦差点崩断，他脑海里只剩下肏他这一个词。  
他将梅九亮压在床上，伸手在床头柜深处翻找，却被梅九亮拉住，耳边传来甜腻的声音：  
“套……在我包里。”  
呼吸加重，秦霄贤着急地下了床，为了不吵醒张九泰却只得在黑暗中轻手轻脚地去拿东西。  
梅九亮就自己抚弄起自己的物什，热流不停在下腹翻滚，双腿就不自觉地合起来互相磨蹭。另一只手也终于攀上身体，触到了那颗渴望被爱弄许久的乳头，抠弄按压着，传到脑子里只一阵酥麻。  
秦霄贤取到套和润滑之后，看到的就是这样一幅场面。行动已经快于思想，他三步并作两步跑过去，一下跨上了床，动静太大把梅九亮都吓一跳：  
“你慢点，别吵醒唔……”  
声音消失在后穴被插入手指的瞬间，梅九亮紧闭上嘴又拿手捂住才遮住惊呼。  
秦霄贤跪坐在梅九亮双腿间，抬起他的一条腿，沾了润滑的手指迫不及待得进入隐秘深处。  
冰凉的润滑液激得梅九亮一抖，又自觉放松，接纳对方的入侵。  
有了润滑的手指进入得很顺畅，箭在弦上的二十多岁小伙都没有什么耐心，不一会甬道中就塞进了三根手指。  
那三根手指在温暖拥挤的肉穴内到处开拓，不安分地划过梅九亮体内敏感处，却又不多逗留，刚触到就离开去了别地。  
三番五次下来自然是梅九亮先忍不住，他抬起腿够到秦霄贤的腰线，拿脚趾在腰窝处上下滑动。  
“别玩儿了……进来。”  
声音呢喃轻柔，像猫尾巴似的轻轻勾过秦霄贤的心脏，挠得他心痒。  
也激起他更多欲望。  
性器没在穴口有过多停留，一下就捅进了深处，梅九亮漏出浅浅一丝呻吟。  
旁边传来翻身的声音，梅九亮立刻屏住了呼吸，吓得不由自主缩紧了后穴，随着秦霄贤一声：“嘶……”后空气变得安静，梅九亮只感受到心脏快蹦出来。  
直到确认旁边没了更多动静，秦霄贤才抚摸起梅九亮的腰线，一路滑到臀肉，握在手里揉捏。  
“梅梅……放松……别夹了……”  
反应过来的梅九亮听到这话脸就开始发烫，自己都感觉如果开着灯，整个脸大概全是红的。  
秦霄贤开始了前后运动，尽管几日没有做过情事，两人的交合也还算顺畅。  
梅九亮渐渐感觉到体内的温度由凉升高，小腿上被握住的皮肤也传来持续的热度。秦霄贤将梅九亮被抬起的腿放在自己腰间，双手撑在身下人两侧，运动的幅度逐渐增大，速度也加快了，梅九亮咬住自己的手才继续忍住了叫喊，手又马上被秦霄贤的吻替换。  
双脚在对方背脊相遇，一只手在自己身下撸动被冷落的阴茎，四周全是情欲的气息，而两人皆深陷其中。  
直到动作大到床板开始发出声响，梅九亮便焦急地将手搭在秦霄贤肩头。  
“轻啊…点……别…嗯……”  
一句话被撞得只剩单音节，最后也只能冒出寥寥几个字，压低声音太久，嗓音都带着些许沙哑。  
秦霄贤也还是顺着梅九亮的意思，他停下了动作，附下身亲昵地在梅九亮耳边说话。  
“转过去，你撑好就行了。”  
说着就离开了梅九亮体内，完全不给后者拒绝的余地。  
梅九亮于是只得别扭地翻身，胳膊支撑在枕头上，屁股翘高好让秦霄贤侵入。  
空虚的后穴就这样在秦霄贤眼前收缩着，这无疑是诱人的邀请，没有人舍得拒绝的毒药。  
深大约是更深一些的，对进入的人来说，后入更好用力也是真的。  
不假思索地进入的秦霄贤也是不假思索地开始活塞运动的，双手就分别在俩软肉处往外扒，试图进入得更深，扒得白皙的皮肤出现一道道粉红。  
只是身下器具悬空的梅九亮是没那么舒服的，他尝试一只手抚慰自己，没几下另一只手就撑不住重量了，最后只得作罢，让可怜的性器被不管不顾。  
前列腺发出的酥麻扩散性得传遍全身，腿根软得撑不住，就渐渐滑着分开、下移，直到性器不偏不倚压在了床单上。  
粗糙的棉布小幅度摩擦着细嫩的皮肤，给却不予满足，就像给空空如也的胃仅一口食物，倒是比悬空着更令人难受。不由自主地，梅九亮自己也开始前后摆动，摩擦着前端，同时也使交合处碰撞更剧烈。  
仅靠摩擦取乐的性器似乎也胀到了最大，全身的感官几乎都被下身夺取，然后刺激传至脑细胞，再度传到全身。  
翻身的动静再次出现，陷在欲望中的梅九亮结结实实又被吓了一跳。  
秦霄贤只感觉梅九亮体内的嫩肉又是收缩着，这次却没了疼痛，只是让他舒服得紧，头皮都发麻，呼吸也加重。再看人，头低着不声不响。往下一摸，果然，梅九亮射了。  
不应期的穴内敏感程度加倍，秦霄贤也不给人缓解的时间，直接大力肏动着。梅九亮花最后一丝理性咬住枕头不叫出声，他都没心思骂那没良心的，快感浇透了全身，痛意和快意交错，几乎让他欲仙欲死。  
没多久秦霄贤也交代进了避孕套里，梅九亮终于松开枕头，趴在床上深深喘着气。  
将套打好结跑去厕所扔的时候秦霄贤想，好像没有不戴套与梅九亮亲密接触过，只一瞬间，想法却在脑内再也甩不掉。他暗自决定：  
下次一定不戴套，还得内射。  
想是这么想，然而还是回到床边乖巧问梅九亮要不要热水擦身子。  
浑身都是细细密密一层汗，还混杂着黏腻的无法描述液体，脸上甚至蹭到枕头上的口水，梅九亮几乎瘫在床上没有什么力气了，却也摇摇头。  
“我要洗澡。”  
“好，我等会抱你去洗。”秦霄贤想了想估计梅九亮也站不住，又说，“用浴缸洗吧，我去放水。”  
“嗯。”


End file.
